A Lasting Love
by steelers743
Summary: Dick has always loved one girl. The question is: Can they have a real relationship
1. Chapter 1

First of many chapters to come. My first time writing so please be gentle. Open to suggestions.

A Lasting Love

"Dick was sitting in the bar waiting. Just three more minutes until midnight. He couldn't help but notice a very beautiful blonde woman seductively eyeing him from across the bar. She smiled and then winked but Dick turned away. He was waiting for someone.

"Another shot" Dick called to the bartender. He stared at his drink. He downs it fast. It burns as it goes down. The bar door opens and Dick turns in anticipation. Finally, she's here. The girl he's wanted since they first met.

Zatanna.

She sees him, sighs, and walks towards him and sits down. "A beer please" says Zatanna to the bartender. Dick is nervous, but he knows he has to say something.

"I'm glad you came. You look great." Zatanna puts her hand up to stop him. "Just get on with what you have to say because I'm so tired that I'm about to pass out".  
Dick sighs, "Look, I've been thinking about you a lot lately and... and I miss you". Zatanna shakes her head and when she looks up there are tears in her eyes.  
"No. No. I won't let you toy with my emotions anymore. I'm sorry Dick, but I just can't take the heartbreak anymore". Zatanna's beer arrives. Both Dick and Zatanna stare at the beer before Dick finally speaks up.

"I know that I've hurt you in the past but I swear to you that I've changed and the last thing I want to do is hurt you". Now Dick is on the brink of tears.

"Dick, I love you. I always have. The problem is that you just don't know what love is. I know that you had a fucked up past and Batman sure as hell didn't help with your emotions, but you've got to move on and realize that it's not Dick Grayson vs. the world".

Dick looks at the ground before looking up to respond. Those blue eyes always seemed to make Zatanna melt.

"Look Zee, everything you've said is true. But Zee, I swear to you that I've changed. I love you and I want only you. Just give me one more chance".  
Zatanna sighed, got up, and stated walking towards the door. Dick watched Zatanna as she walked away.  
As she was opening the door, Zatanna turned to Dick, sighed, and said, " Come on Wonder Boy".

Dick quickly got up and followed Zatanna out of the bar. It had just begun to rain, but neither Dick nor Zatanna cared if they got soaked. The rain started to pick up.

"Did you drive tonight?" asked Zatanna. Dick smiled and showed off his keys. He led her to the back of the parking lot where he had parked his motorcycle and got on.

"Hop on Zee". Zatanna hastily complies and gets onto the back of the motorcycle. She straps her arms around Dick's chest tightly as he starts the motorcycle. Dick drives off while trying be safe in the rain. He decides that he'll take Zatanna to his place.

About fifteen minutes later, Dick and Zatanna are drying off in his room. Dick watches Zatanna as she strips down to her black lacy bra and panties. Zatanna noticed Dick staring at her and smiled. "I take it you see something you like". Dick smiles and walks towards Zatanna. Zatanna readies herself and looks up at Dick while biting down on her bottom lip.

Dick pulls her in for a passionate kiss, both tongues fighting for control. Zatanna pulls out and pulls his head down. She whispers in his ear, "Not yet". She then walks to bed and goes to sleep. Dick smiles and joins her in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up early. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zatanna resting next to him. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at Dick.

Dick smiled and said, " Good morning sleepy head. You hungry?". "Starved" replied Zatanna softly. Both of them got up and began to get dressed.

Once again, Dick couldn't help but stare at Zatanna's beautiful body. After they both were dressed, Dick broke the silence. "I know a great diner across the street. They serve waffles and bacon and such." "Wow, waffles. You really know how to treat a lady" said Zatanna with a smile. "Only the best for the best" replied Dick.

It took about five minutes to reach the diner and neither Dick nor Zatanna had let go of the other's hand the whole way. Shortly after entering the diner, an elderly waitress greeted Dick. "Hey Dick. Just pick a spot." "Thanks Ruth" replied Dick as he led Zatanna to a comfortable looking booth.

Shortly after sitting down, Ruth arrived at their table. "Hey Dick. It's nice to see you. Who's your friend?" Dick smiled and responded happily. "Ruth, Zatanna. Zatanna, Ruth." Ruth turned to Zatanna with a friendly smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Zatanna. You're very pretty. And a lucky lady too. Dick is such a sweet boy, but he can never get a break in his love life if you know what I mean." "Thank you Ruth" interrupted Dick while Zatanna was busy giggling. Ruth smiled. "Aw you know I'm just messing with you Dick. So, the usual I presume." Dick nodded. Ruth turned to Zatanna. "And what for you dear?" "Just an omelette please" replied Zatanna. Ruth took down the order, smiled, and brought the order to the cook's window.

Zatanna laughed which eventually caused Dick to start laughing. After the laughing settled down, Dick looked directly at Zatanna with those perfect blue eyes that she loved so much.

"So, have you thought about last night?" Zatanna nodded slowly. "And?" Dick asked. Zatanna waited before replying. "OK, OK. You win. Let's get back together."

Dick smiled and felt like jumping twenty feet in the air. "Thank you Zee. And I swear, no more heartbreak." It was about ten when the two left the diner. Once outside, the two kissed. Zatanna then whispered into Dick's ear, "See you soon", before she vanished leaving Dick outside the diner alone. Dick chuckled and walked back to his apartment.

Zatanna appeared in her room. It was nice, clean, organized. She just wanted to check and make sure that everything was exactly the way she left it. Right when she was about to go back, she spotted a picture of her and Dick together. She picked up the picture and laughed at the expression on Dick's face. She was actually happy that they were back together. After putting the picture down, she vanished once again.

Dick had just finished cleaning when Zatanna appeared out of nowhere in front of him. "Come on in" Dick said sarcastically. Zatanna smiled.

"So I just finished cleaning and I thought maybe we could do something a little more fun if you're up for it" Dick said as he slowly walked towards Zatanna. Zatanna was biting the bottom corner of her lip and simply nodded in response.

Dick lifted Zatanna in the air causing her to squeal in excitement. She wrapped her legs around him as they shared a very passionate and intimate kiss.

While holding Zatanna, Dick walked into the bedroom. Slowly he laid her down on the bed. After the kiss broke, Zatanna simply said, "SSerdnu su htob" and their clothes were instantly off. Dick stared at the magnificent body that lay before him. Gazing at her beautiful black hair, her perfect breasts, and her slender body, Dick went in and began to kiss Zatanna furiously on the mouth.

He slowly made his way to her neck and down to her breasts. He squeezed them gently and put his mouth down on her nipple. He sucked and then softly bit down. This action caused a slight moan to escape Zatanna's mouth. Dick lifted his head and gently pushed Zatanna's legs apart. Zatanna whimpered as he began to slowly tongue her pussy. She let out a short scream and grabbed Dick's head as he started on her clit.

When he came up to face Zatanna, he asked "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded in response.

As he entered her, she couldn't help but moan. He kept eye contact as he began to push harder and faster. As the speed and intensity increased, she couldn't stop screaming. It felt so good. So perfect. She dug her nails into his back.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm gonna come" screamed Zatanna. This caused Dick to go even harder and faster than before. This threw Zatanna over the edge causing her and Dick both to come simultaneously.

Dick fell onto Zatanna. Zatanna could feel his cum inside her. While both were panting, Dick spoke up. "How was that for fun?" Zatanna smiled and the two kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zatanna sat at the kitchen table in her apartment at about 8:20 a.m wearing nothing but a black laced bra and panties. It had been about three months since she had decided to start up her relationship with Dick and two months since she had moved in with Dick. She slowly drank her coffee while contemplating recent events.

As she put her coffee down, a pair of chiseled arms began to massage her neck. "Hey" Dick whispered into Zatanna's ear. His voice always soothed her and made her feel safe. "Hey" she whispered back. Dick removed his arms and moved into the chair across from Zatanna. Dick was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. "You're up early" Dick said with a smirk. "Well, I finally got some sleep last night. So when did you sneak in and how the stakeout go?". "About 4 and boring" Dick replied and then dropped the subject completely.

"So Bruce wants me to come over for his Fourth of July party because of this whole publicity thing. It's stupid. But I wanted to know if you'd come with me." Zatanna was a little thrown off by the request because usually he kept his girlfriends secret from the infamous Bruce Wayne. "You don't think Bruce will put two and two together if he sees us together? And didn't you promise yourself that you wouldn't let your girlfriends meet Bruce a couple of years ago after a certain incident?" Zatanna said on the verge of laughter. "Don't remind me. That was a bad night for everyone. But I don't plan to introduce yo as my girlfriend." Zatanna frowned. "So, what? You're just gonna introduce me as your friend?".

Dick shook his head. "Actually, I was hoping to introduce you as my fiancee" Dick said with a smile as he produced a beautiful diamond engagement ring from his pocket. Zatanna stared at the ring for a moment until Dick broke the silence. "I know that we've only been together for three months, but we've known each other for years and I've always had feelings for you. I love you Zee. So, Zatanna Zatara, will you marry me?".

Zatanna was struggling and failing to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. The only response she could get out was a nod as she was at a complete and utter loss for hugged Dick before furiously raiding him with her soft lips that Dick loved so much. "So I take it that's a yes?" Dick said sarcastically. Zatanna laughed and nodded.

Dick and Zatanna arrived at Wayne Manor at seven o' clock sharp. Dick wore a sleek, black, suit while Zatanna wore a very luxurious red dress. Zatanna stopped Dick at the front door. "Dick, I'm a little nervous about how he'll take it. I mean we are only twenty three and he has pretty high standards and, and..." Zatanna's voice trailed off as she stared into Dick's beautiful blue eyes. "Zee, you don't have to worry about any of this. Just trust me, everything will be fine." He always did have a way with calming her down.

Dick pushed the door bell and the door was quickly answered by Alfred. "Ah, Master Dick. Welcome." He looked at Zatanna with a look of surprise. "And I see that you've brought a guest. The last time Master Dick brought a female companion he" "Thank you Alfred" interrupted Dick. "My apologies Miss but I have yet to ask you your name" Alfred said with a smile. "Zatanna. My name's Zatanna. And I've heard about what happened last time he brought a girl." Both Zatanna and Alfred chuckled as he opened the door for Dick and Zatanna.

Dick walked upstairs with Zatanna. "I wonder where he is?" Zatanna said. "Yeah but maybe we won't have to tell Bruce til later" Dick said with a smile. "Tell me what?" asked a deep voice from behind them. Dick and Zatanna turned around slowly to see Bruce standing over them. "Hehehe, hey Bruce" replied Dick nervously.

Bruce looked at Dick trying to figure him out. Bruce then turned to look at Zatanna. "Hello Zatanna. I didn't expect you to be here" Bruce said while loosely spinning his almost empty glass. "Um yeah me either but Dick asked me and " Zatanna stopped talking once she saw Bruce's stare. It was like he was peering into her soul and if looks could kill, she might be dead.

Bruce turned to Dick. "Did you forget about what happened last time you brought a girl here. Helena right?" Bruce asked. "For the love of, how long are you gonna hold that over my head?" "Until the image of you having role play sex in Wonder Woman's uniform on my bed is gone. How you even got the uniform is a wonder in it's own." responded Bruce swiftly. "Well I had to wait in the locker room at the watchtower until she started showering and then I had to" Dick stopped as Bruce put his hand up.

"So why did you invite her?". Zatanna was happy being out of the spotlight but now she was the topic of conversation and it was not a good feeling. Dick stood up tall. "Bruce, I invited Zatanna because she has agreed to marry me and I wanted to spread the good news to you" said Dick smiling. Bruce looked back and forth between the two before a small smile escaped Bruce. He reached out his hand. Dick took it with a smile. "Congratulations Dick."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Wednesday afternoon in Dick's apartment.

Zatanna was going over wedding plans. It had only been a week since Dick proposed and Dick wanted to be married on the day of his parents' wedding anniversary so Zatanna was on wit's end. Deep down though, Zatanna was excited that in two days she would become Mrs. Zatanna Grayson.

Dick had asked Wally to be his best man and they had planned a bachelor's party for Dick tonight. So far, all of the guys had seemed excited about the news.

The same could not be said about the women. When Zatanna asked Artemis to be her maid of honor, Artemis took awhile before agreeing. The women had all taken it upon themselves to warn Zatanna that her soon to be husband might not be the best match for her by bringing up Dick's promiscuous past. In all honesty, that was a secret fear of Zatanna's as well, but when she looked at Dick and he looked at her, she could see that he had truly changed. After explaining this to the other women, they eventually agreed to be involved in the wedding.

Dick walked into the kitchen scratching his head in nothing but his black boxers which immediately drew Zatanna's thoughts away. "Well look who decided to get up" Zatanna teased. "Yeah yeah. So what's on the schedule for you tonight?" Dick asked. "The girls are just gonna come over and we're gonna go over the wedding plans and- wait wait wait. I should be asking you this."

Dick went wide-eyed. "Um, me and the guys are just gonna hit a couple of bars and hit the club. You know. But let's talk about you my sweet, loving-" "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on." Zatanna interrupted. "What type of club Dick?"

"Umm... the club where people may or may not remove the excessive clothing that they are wearing." Dick said awkwardly. Zatanna paused for about thirty seconds before responding.

"Is Connor going?" "Um yeah why?" responded Dick. Zatanna sighed. "Because Connor's probably the only one who's not gonna turn into a complete idiot when you all start drinking and getting lap dances. So tell Connor he's in charge, okay?" "Um, okay, but Bruce probably won't be very enthused about that idea." Zatanna's jaw started dropping. "Bruce is taking you to a strip club. Really?" "Oh. yeah. I know, it's kinda creepy, trust me I feel the same way, but Bruce said he wants to be there for me in this moment."

Zatanna had a headache already and decided that she was done with the situation. "Okay, fine, just act responsibly."

Dick smiled. "You know, I still have an hour and a half until the guys get here." Zatanna smiled. "Well boy wonder, what do you plan on doing until then?" Zatanna asked seductively. Dick responded quickly by grabbing Zatanna and planting a strong kiss on her mouth. He pulled out of the kiss and began to slowly kiss Zatanna's neck and make his way down to her chest. Zatanna knew the drill and responded to his kissing by saying " SSerdnu su". Dick smiled.

Zatanna took Dick's hand and led him to the bedroom and onto their bed. She laid down followed by Dick who crawled on top, continuing where he left off. He made his way to her bellybutton, ignoring her breasts which was unlike him. He began to kiss her gently on her diaphragm which tickled Zatanna a little. She giggled which caused Dick to let out a short chuckle.

He came back up to face her with a smile and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her.

He began pushing. He didn't break eye contact once as he began to increase in speed and intensity. Zatanna started moaning which then turned to borderline screaming as he kept going. She began to claw at his back and wrapped around him harder.

He started to groan. He slowed down as he finished and Zatanna couldn't help but keep her grip on Dick as she started to shake. Dick pulled out of Zatanna slowly causing her to moan again. He then pulled Zatanna into him and held her next to him while they both calmed down.

" I love you" whispered Dick.

"I love you too" Zatanna said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Short Bachelor's Party Experience

Wally was cheering and Bruce was tossing money at the strippers. Dick was in the middle of getting a lap dance from a beautiful Latina named Rosa.

Normally Dick would be excited and solely focused on the stripper grinding him, but he just couldn't get Zatanna off his mind. The sex that they had before he left for his bachelor's party had been unlike any other sexual encounter between the two. Something about it was special but he just couldn't figure out what.

Connor saw Dick lost in thought and made his way over. "Thanks for the dance. Can I have a moment alone with him?" Connor asked. Rosa shrugged, took the money that Connor was holding out, and walked over to another customer.

Connor sat down. "Having a good time?" Dick asked with a smile. "I was about to ask you the same thing. What's wrong?" responded Connor.

"Seriously? Look, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern even though it's kind of out of character". Connor just stared at him intently.

"Fine. I'm thinking about Zatanna. I've hurt her in the past but I do love her. I want to be with her and only her. I just want to be with her".

Connor looked down before answering.

"Look, in one day, you'll be married. Your life is gonna change. It's a big decision But if you really love her, it'll work out". Both Dick and Connor smiled while Wally passed out. And Bruce, Bruce just sat there, completely intoxicated.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bachelorete Party

Zatanna was deep in thought biting her lip as she sat. The bachelorete party wasn't going as well as she had hoped. It had been boring, quiet, and awkward. Conversation didn't arise until Artemis spoke up. "Well since no one else is gonna say it, I will. Why in the hell are you marrying Nightwing. He's lied and cheated on you in the past yet you're going back to him. Doesn't really make sense." Zatanna thought for a minute before responding. "You're right. He has lied and he has cheated, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him more than life itself. I want to be his wife and spend the rest of my life at his side." The room was silent until Black Canary spoke up. "Zatanna, we're just trying to look out for you but I couldn't be happier for you." Zatanna smiled in appreciation. "Now, let's order a stripper and get wasted". The room laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Zatanna was on the brink of hyperventilating. In only an hour, her life would change forever.

Before coming out of her dressing room, Zatanna stared at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was a beautiful; a beautiful white flowing gown lined with white lace.

Her jet black hair fell to her shoulders perfectly without a strand of hair out of place.

She had decided to wear black Egyptian-style eyeliner and a little bit of blush.

After about ten minutes of staring at herself, she came out of the dressing room and joined her maids of honor who immediately gasped and teared up.

Things couldn't get any better until perhaps the biggest surprise of her life occurred when a man tapped her shoulder and got her attention.

It was her dad, Giovanni Zatara.

Zatanna was about to cry. "Dd-dad, what, how are you her?"

"Dick thought this would be a good first present for you marriage."

A few tears trickled down Zatanna's cheeks which were quickly wiped away by Giovanni who then took her arm.

"Come on my daughter, it's time.'


	8. Chapter 8

As the doors opened to the chapel, the band that had been hired by Bruce began to play "Here comes the bride". Zatanna was trying her hardest not to start crying while walking down the aisle. The wedding looked beautiful with the color scheme being royal blue and white. As her dad led her down the aisle, she couldn't stop staring at Dick who had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Her heart began to race as she reached the aisle. Her dad turned to her, kissed her forehead, shook Dick's hand, and regained his seat. Zatanna took her spot upon the aisle and the priest began. Zatanna couldn't hear a word the priest said until it came time for the vows. Dick was to go first expressing his vows.

"Zatanna, you are my world. You are all I can think about and all I want to think about. The day I met you, I knew that I wanted you in my life. Never have I met someone so beautiful both physically and intellectually. You make me a better person and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Zatanna had been flowing tears of happiness throughout Dick's entire speech. Now it was her turn.

"Dick, you are my heart. I love you more than life itself and want nothing more than to be yours for the rest of my life. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

The priest looked up as Zatanna finished her vows.

"Dick do you take Zatanna to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"Zatanna, do you take Dick to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

"Then Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dick lifted the veil covering Zatanna's face and the two shared the most special kiss of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi People. Sorry the chapters have been so short and sucky but I've been kinda busy lately. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Dick carried Zatanna through the door of the honeymoon suite. Zatanna wouldn't stop giggling and Dick couldn't stop smiling. As a matter of fact, his face was beginning to hurt from the smiling. He placed her on the bed and went to close the door. Zatanna threw all of the decorative pillows on the ground. Immediately after, Zatanna said "Evomer sserd", and her dress flew off her body and onto the chair closest to the bed neatly placed. All that Zatanna was left in was her white laced bra, her white laced panties, and her white high-heels. She had decided not to go fully naked.

Dick came back into the bedroom and his jaw dropped immediately after seeing Zatanna.

"I see you left me something to take off" said Dick.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna make things too easy now would I?" retorted Zatanna with a mischievous and lustful expression.

That response and look was all it took to make Dick strip faster than The Flash. He got onto the bed and began to slowly but passionately kiss Zatanna's lips. He then moved his kisses to Zatanna's neck which caused a small squeal of excitement to escape Zatanna's mouth causing Dick to smile. He moved to her chest without ever removing his lips from her body. Zatanna was thoroughly enjoying this, so she decided to reward the Boy Wonder. She pushed her breasts together almost smothering Dick. Dick pulled his face out of Zatanna's breasts only to undo Zatanna's bra and slip it off.

After removing the white laced bra, he pushed his face in between Zatanna's breasts again. When he came out again for air, he began to kiss and move his tongue along her breasts. His tongue eventually found Zatanna's nipple causing a moan from Zatanna. He slowly alternated between kissing and tonguing her nipples. After playing with her breasts, he moved his tongue down her diaphragm and straight to her white laced panties. Dick quickly removed Zatanna's panties and spread Zatanna's legs. While Dick stared at Zatanna's shaved pussy, he rubbed Zatanna's inner legs causing Zatanna to moan once again and bite her lip. Dick's tongue slowly entered Zatanna again and again and again. This continued until Zatanna screamed and grabbed his head away from her pussy.

She turned him over so that she was on top and moved down to his dick. She licked his dick from top to bottom until finally putting her mouth around the tip. Dick closed his eyes and moaned. Zatanna always had been good at giving head. She went down further and further to the point the she had his entire dick in her mouth. When she came up, the two newly-weds shared a kiss before Zatanna set herself on Dick moaning as she slid down. Zatanna began bouncing up and down on Dick which caused him to start pushing. Fast. Dick started going deeper and deeper until Zatanna began to cum. Zatanna started cumming but Dick didn't slow down. As she screamed, the two held each other until Dick came as well. Zatanna continued to lay on Dick as they both panted heavily. "Happy honeymoon Zee" said Dick with a smile.


End file.
